That's the Way it Should Be
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Jack and David's lives are Changed forever by a visit from someone from Jack's past


Intro: "In 1899 the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of Newsies peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer , William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carryin' the banner bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army with out a leader, until one day all that changed." Jack Kelly was a 17 year trying to get out and make it on his own. David Jacobs was a 16 year old trying to help his family when they fell on hard times. Their thirst for justice triggered the Newsie Strike of 1899. Along with their friends Les, Spot, Mush, Boots, Crutchy, Kid Blink and Specs they got newsboys all over Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Queens to strike against the unfair treatment of themselves and other kids around New York. They brought all the information world to their knees. Chapter 1 It was 2 months after the strike. Everything in the lodging house had returned to normal. Before I start I guess I should fill you in on what's happened over the past 2 months. Jack decided that being a newsie in NYC was better than being a cowboy in Santa Fe as long as you had the greatest friends in the world and a rep as big as Manhattan. Dave and Les are still delivering newspapers even though their dad got his job back. Spot is still the big shot of Brooklyn. Racetrack's still getting' "hot tips". Crutchy helps out whatever young newsie needs advice. Nothin' had really changed except for the newsies getting more respect through out the city. Sarah and Jack are "just friends". Bryan Denton still checks in on the boys, even though, after his compelling stories about the strike, he was promoted editor of the Manhattan bureau. Ok, on to the story. It was September 14, the 2 month anniversary of the strike. The lodging house manager came banging in to wake the boys up. Life was pretty normal for the boys. Most of the people in the city had forgotten about the strike. "Pape" sales were about the same, but the boys were making more money since the strike. By 6 all the boys were waiting outside to see what the head line was, even though "headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes". Jack, Davey and Les were the inseparable three. As soon as they had got their papes from Weasel, they were on their way to another adventure in Manhattan. As they were walking they started talking about the anniversary of the strike and Davey mentioned his mother was planning a special supper for them that night. Of course Jack had no objections to this. Any chance to see the girl he knew in his heart he loved and have a good meal was fine by him. They were done by mid-afternoon and had nothing to do. Jack had one of those light bulb in your head moments and suggested that they go over to Brooklyn and "check on old Spot". " Are you sure we should take Les over there ?" queried Davey skeptically. " Davey-Boy, he gots us 2 to protect 'im, no one's gonna mess with him as long as he's with the Walkin' Mouth and Cowboy!" " Well.." Davey looked deep in thought. " Aww, come on Dave! I wanna see Spot, plus I've neva been ta Brooklyn" Les pleaded. " All right, just don't tell Mama, she'll have a heart attack," consented Davey. "Yee Ha!" Jack and Les cried in unison as they started off towards Brooklyn. They reached Brooklyn around 3 in the afternoon. Spot was sitting like a king in his court with all the Brooklyn newsies around him. On seeing his old buddies, he immediately jumped up and greeted them jovially. " Jacky-Boy, long time no see, where ya been?" Spot asked " Sorry Spot, just been a little busy teaching Les and Davey the ropes" " How ya doin' Mouth?" he asked shaking Dave's hand "Fine Spot, just fine." " Spot, whatcha doin tonight?" Davey asked. "Not a thing, why?" " Would you like ta come to dinner at my house to celebrate the 2 month anniversary of the strike?" " I'd love ta, what time?" " Why don't ya head back with us and just come straight over?" " Alright" After an hour of banter and chatter, the 4 boys headed back to Davey's house. Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah were hard at work in the small kitchen when the boys tramped in. Sarah's eyes immediately focused on Jack and smiled. Jack and Spot greeted Mrs. Jacobs and Mr. Jacobs politely. " Sarah and I thought it would be nice to get to enjoy an outside supper, so if you boys would be so kind as to take the table to the roof, we will bring the food and get started." Mrs. Jacobs briskly announced. After everyone was settled and grace was said, chatter about the days events began to fly across the table. Jack and Davey told of the interesting people they had seen , Spot told of the latest fight he saw, Mr. Jacobs told of how nicely work was going, and Mrs. Jacobs told of how low prices were becoming. Sarah , who usually joined in on the chatter around the table, was very quiet. No one but Jack seemed to notice. After the dishes had been cleared away and everyone else had gone down to the apartment, Jack gently caught Sarah's arm. "Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly " Nothing" "Don't lie to me sweety , I can see it in your eyes, something's bothering you. You can tell me anything. Is it something I did?" She shook her head, averting her eyes from his. " Is it something with your family?" She shook her head again. "Then what is it ?" "I." she faltered. "I. I want to know hear and now what your feelings are for me." "What do you mean my feelings for you?" "I mean , do you feel like I'm your friend, your little sister, what do you think of me as?" " I think of you as my best friend's sister for whom I am beginning to have romantic feelings for" "Really?" She looked up , hope starting to glow in her eyes. " Really, you are the sweetest, prettiest, smartest girl. young woman, I have eva met." He slowly leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers. Just as the kiss ended, Davey came up to check on them. "Well, I guess I better head to the lodging house." Jack said reluctantly getting up. " See ya tomorrow Cowboy." Davey said shaking his friend's hand. Chapter 2 A few weeks later , a girl, about 15 or 16 came to the lodging house. The manager was surprised to see a girl. "Can I help you?" He asked kindly "Yes, could you tell me where I could find Jack Kelly?" " Well now, he should be back in an hour or so. Who might you be?" " His sister" Chapter 3 "His sister?!" asked the bewildered man. "Yes, I'm sure Jack will explain everything. Where did you say he was?" "He's out with some friends. He should be back any minute." "Thank you, I'll wait outside" she said nodding her head to him. A little while later Jack came strolling back to the house with Racetrack, Crutchy, and Mush. He suddenly stopped short. "What's wrong Cowboy , you look like ya sawed a ghost or sometin'" Race said looking at his friend like he was crazy. Jack was just staring straight ahead. The boys followed his gaze and gave a collective gasp. Sitting in front of the lodging house was a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair that curled slightly above her waist. She was wearing a white middy top and blue skirt. The boys slowly walked forward. Jack stopped again. "Ella?!?" he cried in disbelief. "Hi Jack, how've ya been?" The girl asked rising slowly. "Um. Fine. What are you doin' here?" " I got sick of living with Uncle Bill and Auntie Bess. They treated me like a slave. So I found out where you were and came to see if you would let me work with you." "Umm.Um." Jack stuttered. " A goil newsie?" Racetrack exclaimed. " All right Ella you can stay and help.Now give your big brother a hug." Jack said gently. With that Ella ran into her brother's waiting arms. After a few moments, he turned, keeping one arm protectively around his sister's shoulders. "Ella, these ugly mugs are Racetrack, Crutchy, and Mush." Jack said indicating his friends who had watched the scene with great interest. "Pleasua ta meet ya" Race said shaking her hand. "I hope you'll be here for a while" Mush said bowing to kiss her hand, a charming smile flashing across his lips. "I hope you'll like being a newsie" Crutchy said cheerfully ( he couldn't shake her had because it took both hands to stand with his crutch) Ella felt a wave of shyness as she was introduced to these strange boys. She suddenly realized she would have to overcome this shyness if she was to be a newsie in New York. " We'll get you settled and you start helpin' me and the boys tomorrow" Jack said drawing her towards the building. " Thanks Jack." Ella said quietly. Chapter 4 After her first good night's rest in months, Ella was ready to start her new life. Jack came and got her from the special room he had had set up for her. She was now clad in pants Jack had outgrown and the blouse she wore the day before. Jack had given her the pants on the pretense that seeing a girl in pants and selling papers would trigger sympathy for her and help with sales. "We're gonna go to the printing office and meet up with my partners David and Les Jacobs." Jack said brightly. Ella just nodded. Davey and Les were already waiting for Jack when he and Ella arrived. "Davey, Les meet our new partner. This is my kid sister Ella. Ella this here is Davey and Les Jacobs." "Nice to meet you", Ella and Davey said at the same time, shaking hands shyly. " I'll get the papes", Les piped up. "Come on Les, me and you'll get 'em tagetha", Jack said. "So.I didn't know Jack had a sister", Davey said carefully. "I've lived with my aunt and uncle in Boston for about 3 years." " Ah, so what made you decide to come back to New York?" "I wanted to get to know my brother and feel wanted somewhere." They fell silent as Jack and Les walked up with a stack of papers. "Ready to go?" Jack asked. " Sure" Davey and Ella said simultaneously ( again) Both began to laugh nervously. Later on in the day they were wandering around and Davey had an idea ( Light bulb moment). He drew Jack aside. "Jack , why don't we have a welcome party for Ella at Tibby's tomorrow? We could send messages to all our friends like Spot and the boys." " Great idea Davey-boy! It's just what she needs to feel like she belongs." "Hey maybe we could make kind of a dance, have all the boys bring their girls. Get Moz and the boys to play music." " Alright, lets get cookin'" Chapter 5 With the help of the other newsies they put the party together in record time. Sarah was able to sew a beautiful dress for Ella to wear and had it laid out on her bed in the lodging house. " Oh my goodness! JACK WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ella exclaimed in disbelief. " I can't tell you, but I know you will love it. Now, get cleaned up and put on the dress and I'll meet you downstairs", said Jack looking like a little kid who knows what he is getting for Christmas. An hour later Ella slowly descended from her room. The dress what the exact same color as her eyes, the color of a summer sky. " You look be-autiful sis. Now, I gotta put this blindfold on you so's u don't ruin the surprise" Jack said chuckling softly. Jack led her down the street to the café. When they entered the door Jack tore the blind fold from Ella's eyes and joined the newsies and their girls in shouting "SURPRISE!" " Oh my goodness! Jack , did you think of this?" Ella cried in disbelief. "Nope, it was all Davey over there." "Davey ?" "Yup, I thought you might like to get to know the rest of the crowd and feel like one of us." " Thank you, how can I ever thank you enough?" " By gracing me with the honor of the first dance." As he spoke, the music started and he reached over and swept her into the crowd. Chapter 6 As the night wore on Ella was swirled around by, what seemed like, every boy in the building. Finally, the last dance was announced. Dave suddenly appeared at her elbow. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a courtly bow as a slow waltz started to drift through the air wrapping around the couples like a warm blanket. " Alright", she replied blushing with pleasure. Davey gently reached to slide his hand around her slender waist and met his free hand with hers and clasped it tightly as he began to slowly propel them in time with the music. For a little while they were silent just moving to the music. Then Davey quietly broke the silence. " Did you enjoy the party?" " Yes, it was kind of you to think of me." " I know how it feels to be the new kid. Plus you looked like you wanted to have some fun." " I needed it, really. I can't thank you enough." While they were talking the music had stopped. A quiet chuckle spread through the crowd of people around them. The couple joined in the laughter, with faces as red as cherries. Jack, Davey, Sarah and Ella hung around until everyone was almost gone. As they all collapsed in a booth they heard the door bang open. " Hello boys. and girls, sorry I missed the party", Bryan Denton said shaking hands with the boys and Sarah. When he came to Ella he stopped. " And who might you be?" he asked with a smile. " Bryan Denton, this is my sister Ella." Jack said "Pleasure to meet you Ella." "Well I guess we better head out," Jack said reluctantly helping Sarah out of the booth. "We'll walk with you as far ad the lodging house," David said quickly. By the time they had got out the door Jack had his arm protectively around Sarah and Davey drew Ella's arm through his. When they reached the lodging house , the 2 couples reluctantly drew apart. " Goodnight" Ella said quietly, turning to go inside. "See ya tomorrow. Hey Jack, Mama says we have to bring you 2 to dinner tomorrow," Davey said. "We'll be there", Jack said. The next morning Ella felt as if she had just lived a dream. She decided today she would wear a skirt and not braid her hair. She could hardly wait to get to the printing office. As she and Jack approached she saw David's entire face light up. He was rewarded with her glowing, gentle smile. The time seemed to move like a snail. Finally, the quartet headed to the Jacobs' house. As soon as they reached the Jacobs' floor they were assaulted with the smell of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and fresh bread. Just as they opened the door Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah were setting the table. The sight brought tears to Ella's eyes. Mrs. Jacobs looked sort of like a feather pillow, soft and comforting. The way she and Sarah were laughing and talking made Ella miss the mother she never knew all the more. She quickly blinked away the tears and smiled shyly. "Well now here're my boys! David, dear you and Jack go wash up. Les, give me a hug and them off to scrub up. You must be Ella. It's wonderful to meet you dear. I've heard so much about you from David. But I think, from the way he looks at you he may be a little biased," she added quietly. At that both Ella and Davey exchanged a glance and blushed furiously. "Sit, sit. In this house you can just make yourself comfortable", Mr. Jacobs said to Ella as he entered the room. He kissed his wife and daughter, hugged his youngest child and patted his eldest on the back. The whole room seemed to radiate their affection for each other. " Ella, we welcome you to our home," Mr. Jacobs said sitting down at the head of the table. "Thank you sir", Ella said quietly The usual dinner conversation started up. Ella just sat being wrapped in the aroma of the food, the love and the affection and the cheerful conversation as if it were a blanket. After dinner Jack and Sarah snuck out on to the roof. Sarah grabbed a blanket on the way out and now Jack spread it on the roof. He drew Sarah down into the blanket and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think of my sister?" Jack asked once they were comfortable." "I think she's someone who I could be very good friends with and she seems to be David's first crush". " I think yar rioght on both counts. I personally couldn't think of another guy that I would want to see my sister fawling in luv with." At that both laughed. After another ½ hour, they went inside. When Jack and Sarah entered through the window, Ella asked to be excused for a minute. When she had been gone for about 15 minutes, David got worried. He went to look for her on the roof. When he got there he scanned it until he saw a crumpled heap of cloth with hair peeking out. "Ella!, Are you alright ? Are you hurt? What's wrong?", Davey exclaimed urgently running over to her. Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. Her beautiful face was covered with tears. "What's wrong Angel?" he again asked , this time very gently as he knelt down beside her. "Everything just seems so perfect", she replied between sobs and sniffles. "Then why are you crying?" "Because I know I can never have a life like that." "Of course you can sweety", he said gently brushing her long hair out of her face. "How? I could never find a guy who would even want to marry me. And if by some miracle some did and we had kids , how would I know how to be a good mother? My mother died when I was born. I've been shuffled to every relative I have," she burst out, pain in her voice. "Come 'ere", he said drawing her into his embrace and holding her tightly, but tenderly. "You are the most wonderful girl in the world. You're beautiful, intelligent, spunky, caring and compassionate. From the way you are around less I can tell you will be an amazing mother. Now, as for the finding someone that'll love you, I hope someday I could fill that space." At that last statement her head jerked up. "What?" she said amazement written on her face. "I think I'm falling in love with you," David replied simply. She searched his face. All she saw there was honesty, love and hope. She just stared at him in disbelief. "Ever since the first day Jack introduced us, I've felt, I dunno, like whenever I'm not with you like there's a hole in my heart and time moves so slowly until I get to see you again and then when I am with you I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to talk to you, not talk to you , or just wrap my arms around you, kiss you and never let you go." "Really?" she asked when he paused for breath. "Really. I've been falling in love with you since the second I laid eyes on you." "It's been the same for me, but I want to take it slow. I'm not ready for a fast relationship, she replied carefully. " Whatever you want." The word were barely out of his mouth when he and swept her up in a hug that was possessive, affectionate, and loving all in one. They just sat like that for the longest time. Then very slowly, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers. " Come on. Dry those eyes and smile," Davey said taking out a handkerchief and wiping her face gently. " There, now no one will know you were crying," he said with a laugh. Taking her hand, he drew her to the fire escape and down to the apartment. As they entered Jack said that they needed to go. After thanking the Jacobs' for their hospitality Jack and Ella left. Davey and Sarah accompanied them downstairs. Davey gently hugged Ella and kissed her on the head and held her chin. " Remember, chin up," he said Meanwhile, Jack and Sarah shared a tender kiss. After dragging Jack and Sarah away from each other, they returned to their homes. Chapter 7 A few weeks after the dinner, the 2 couples were sitting at Tibby's talking when a boy entered the diner. At the sight of him Davey felt Ella tense up with a look of pure terror on her face. " Zack?" she cried in disbelief and disgust. " Well , if it isn't the elusive Miss Ella Kelly, how ya doin sweetheart ?" the boy sayed walking to their booth. " Who the heck are you and whatda ya want with her?" Jack said as he and David stood up as one. " This doesn't concern you.riffraff," Zack said with a look of disgust on his face, "this is between me and my girl." "Your girl?" Davey cried in disbelief. " Calm down Dave. Now , what business do you have with my sister and my friend here's girl?" "Oh, so you're her brother huh? And she's your girl? Look, this doesn't concern you, I just need to talk to Ella for a minute." " You've got 2 minutes Zachary, make it quick." "If you'll step outside, milady?" he said bowing to her. Once outside he said, " Why did you leave Boston? Why did you hide from me? And who the hell are those 2 inside?" "The first two question's answers are because you were treating me like a possession and cheating on me and threatening me. The third is, those two are the most important people in my life. Jack is my brother and he is the best brother in the world, and David is the guy that I LOVE! I know you think it was you, but you couldn't get a clue and understand that I never loved you. You were just a guy I went out with a few times to get out of the death trap I lived in." " You know what, you are still MY girl and I'm taking you BACK to Boston, where you belong!" He yelled, slapping her so hard she fell down. Just as he slapped her, Jack and David came running out of the café. Dave rushed over to Ella and took her sobbing form in his arms. Jack and the rest of the newsies that were in the café headed straight at Zack. With in minutes Zack was black and blue. " DON'T YOU EVA HIT MY SISTA AGAIN! DO NOT EVEN COME NEA HER!" Jack yelled.  
  
Zack scrambled to his feet and ran like the dickens. All the boys turn to see how Ella was. She was still ensconced by David's arms, but her sobbing had subsided. Jack went over to her and hugged her tightly. Once she had stopped crying, he and Dave helped her back to the booth. Sarah handed her a cup of tea as she sat down. "Ella , now , who was that guy? I want the whole story," Jack said as he slid down next to Sarah. "While I was living in Boston, Uncle Bill decided that I needed to have "a suitor". So he brings home this son of a friend of his. At first I was attracted to him, but after a few dates, he got a little possessive. He started following me around. He wouldn't leave me alone. He started following me whenever I went on errands. If any boys even looked at me at market, he would go crazy. He was always touching me and trying to kiss me. Uncle Bill kept telling me to marry him. I finally couldn't take it and I left and came here and my life has never been better," she concluded. "That slime ball!" Dave exclaimed. "Shh, let it go Dave, I'm with you now and I've never been happier. He won't bother me after the beating the boys gave him." Davey just drew her to him and held on as if it were for forever. 


End file.
